Happy Endings?
by lovepandas9000
Summary: Hermione Granger has lived in and orphanage for her entire 12-almost 13-year old life. But when the Cullen's want to adopt her, will she have a normal life? Adopted by the one and only, JustThatGirlNoOneKnows. Contains romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-Happy Smiles Home for Young Children-

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Age: 12

Date of Birth: September 19th, 1979

Siblings: None

Parents: Unknown

_Chapter 1 Hermione's POV _

I know what you are thinking; Hermione, what kind of name is that?! Well, apparently my mother was a fan of Shakespeare's 'The winter tale' and that's how I got my name. Pathetic right? So anyways, 12 (almost 13) years ago I was left on the doorstep with a blanket, The Winter's Tale book I was talking about and a letter saying when my full name and that they could not take care of me and with no parent in sight. They say my parents died because they searched on an endless loop because they found every person on the planet with the last name Granger and none of them are my parents. So for the past 12 years I have lived in Happy Smiles (Much to my dislike). But let me tell you, this isn't a "Happy" home at all, it is more like a prison than a home that takes you in to care for you. The main worker that works here, Joe, hates me with all his life! I know people say that hate is a very strong word but if there is someone hurting your feelings and yourself, I think hate is the word you are looking for. And life must hate me also because they say that workers can't ever lay a single finger on the girls but they must have lied to us because, like I said, he hits and says mean things to me. This home is the best home in the state of Washington so they don't check on us; assuming everything is peachy keen. So I get beaten on a daily basis.

So, I lie in my bed Number 22 and read the book my mother had given me for the millionth time in a row. I think it's getting a bit worn out at this point. I always wonder what would happen if I had a family like other kids in society has today. I bet it feels nice to have your mom to come to you if you are having a problem and your dad to tuck you in and annoy you about boys. But, I came to except that my mother and father had better things to do than to raise me and be there for me.

I snap out of my thoughts as the door opens and a little girl walks in with some bags and a worn unicorn plushy underneath her armpit. She must be new, she looks tiny. Poor kid. Everyone takes a glimpse and gets back to their own things. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder very lightly and said warmly, "Hello, I'm Hermione, what's your name?" She looked at me and shyly grinned. "My name is Josie! I'm 5, how old are you?" the girl said still grinning ear to ear. I looked quickly for spare beds near to mine and I remembered my old neighbor, Katie, got adopted last night so bed number 23 was open. "I'm 12 and would you like to sleep in the bed next to me?" Josie nodded eagerly and plopped on the small bed. "Did you get your name plate?" I asked her. "Yeah but I don't think I know how to put it on." She responded shyly. "Let me help." I took the plate out of her hands, gently of course, and put it on the front of her bed. She set her bags on her bed and I sat on my bed and faced her like she was facing me.

"Hey Hermione, I like your name and all but I was wondering if I could give you a nick name. Like Mione!" She said so eagerly I couldn't hold back a laugh. "Sure I don't mind." I said as she jumped up and down with excitement. Then I heard a voice that let my grin slip into a very depressed smile. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" A cold, baritone voice that belonged to Joe. Joy.

All Characters that are in this fanfiction that you would recognize goes to either J.K Rowling or Stephanie Myers and Josie belongs to JustThatGirlThatNoOneKnows (Which I have adopted this story from. Love you JustThatGirlThatNoOneKnows! I'm not posting chapter 2 until I get 3 reviews! Love You All! Byee!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I scrambled to the end of my bed and looked up at Joe nervously. "Yes sir?" I asked nervously. "Don't 'yes sir' me girl! Have you seen the state of your bathroom Number 3?! YOU'RE supposed to clean it!" He shouted. Oh no! I completely forgot! "Um...Sorry sir, I'll do it right away." I replied looking down. "I don't think so missy!" Joe said grabbing my arm and dragging me to no one can see us and slapped my face with full power on the cheek. I held back a whimper and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there and started to clean. I cracked the door open and saw no one but the girls and I put the cleaning materials back in the closet. I walked up to mine and Josie's beds and said, "Sorry about that, Josie. I didn't want you see that." "It's okay, Mione. Did it hurt?" She asked as she rubbed the red hand mark on my cheek. "A little. I've had worse." I said with a smile. Then I heard Joe's voice again and sighed. "GRANGER! YOU BETTER COME HEAR THIS INSTANT!" I walked up to his office to see a friendly looking couple and a purple faced Joe. "If you run away ever again I swear on my dead grave that you will end up being in the same state as your parents you little..." He was interrupted by a cough and remembered that were already people in the room. "So Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, have you decided the gender of the child you want to adopt?" Joe asked nervously. "Well we want to adopt a girl. We have already adopted 2 girls and 3 boys and they are all 16." The man that must have been Mr. Cullen said a while Joe nodded and I was getting away when he suddenly grabbed me. "You; go to your dorm and I will deal with you later." He said quiet enough so only I could hear him. I nodded terrified and I stumbled as I ran out the door. I ran to my dorm to find Josie playing with other girls her age so I picked up my book and started to read where I left off. I was reading for about 10 minutes when the door opened and Joe and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen came in. "Alright girls, line up!" Joe bellowed.

Here is Chapter 2! Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Question: Should Harry move next door? (Genius working up) LOL XD Love you my minions! Byee!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

We all scrambled and lined up behind our beds like we were supposed to, Josie looked a little bit lost so I brought her where she was supposed to be and I was trying hard to ignore Joe's glare. I got in my space and Joe walked along the line. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen want a girl so stay still and let them expect you. Sigh. I've been through this for 12 years. They stopped at girl Number 3 and 14 but kept walking. They stopped at me and I guessed they must have realized that I was the girl before. "Hello sweetheart, what's your name?" Mr. Cullen asked kneeling down to my height. He seemed nice. "Hermione, Sir." I said quietly; shocked that they were taking a liking to me. "How old are you, sweetie?" Mrs. Cullen asked besides her husband. Mr. Cullen took a hold of the number plate and furrowed his eyebrows. "What's this?" He asked me. "That's our number identification plates... I'm number 22." I answered the nice man. Josie came over and hugged my arm and buried her face into my neck. "Joe's looking at me funny." Josie said scared. I held her close and blocked her view form Joe. "Who's this little one?" Mrs. Cullen asked me while sitting next to me and Josie. "This is Josie. She's 5." I told her. "GIRL! WHAT TYPE OF TROUBLE ARE YOU CAUSING NOW!?" Joe bellowed. I blocked my eyesight and said. "I-I'm not c-causing a-any trouble, s-sir." I stuttered. "Wait until I get my hands on you…" He said until Mr. Cullen gave him the death glare. I had to smile at that. "May we please speak to Hermione alone?" Joe looked for a way out of this but sighed in defeat. "Granger, go into the quiet room with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Joe grumbled. Mrs. Cullen grabbed my hand and she led me to this room with light blue walls and chairs. We sat down and Mr. Cullen asked something that would change my life forever. "Hermione, Me and my wife would like you to come home with us." I was excited to no extent. "Really?!" I asked. They both nodded with smiles plastered on their faces. I got up and hugged them. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU1 THANK YOU!" I said excitedly. "We will come pick you up tomorrow at noon." They said. "Okay!"

Hello my minions! I want to say thank you for the AMAZING reviews and I love you guys for being supporting me and having complete faith in me...THANKS! And check out my other fanfictions if you would...especially on called "Harry and Riley Potter: The Broken Hearts." I would love it if you read it. It's probably the best fanfic I have ever wrote. I love you all! Byee! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Read Author's Notes! Important for the story!**

-Carlisle's POV-

"Kids we're home." I yelled as we entered the door. Our children (Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet) were in front of us in no matter of time and all asking questions:

"How old is she?'

"What does she look like?"

"Did you get her?"

"How strong is her blood?"

"When is she coming?"

"What's her name?'

"Whoa, Whoa calm down! One at a time!" I said. I knew they were going to get excited but WOW. "Her name is Hermione, she is 12, she has long wavy brown hair, and her blood isn't strong at all." I answered. "We are going to get her tomorrow afternoon." They all jumped in excitement. I was happy and excited as they were for the little girl to come.

-Esme's POV-

We waited outside waiting patiently for the little girl that we hoped to bring home later today. Edward brought his girlfriend, Bella, with us so if we ate she wasn't the only one eating. Oh I'm excited! We heard small footsteps and saw Hermione and a little girl in the hallway. "If you go don't forget me, Mione." The little girl said sadly. Hermione cupped her cheek and said, "Don't worry, I would never do that." She gave the little girl a warm smile and a tall, skinny man with black hair which I presumed to be Joe came out with a purple face. "All right girls, break it up! Number 23 go back to your dorm! Number 22 come with me!" The last part I thought was growled. He gave the children numbers; they're children not prisoners! I heard a shuffle and a whine due to my vampire hearing and the footsteps stopped. "Okay brat, listen to me and listen to me good. You won't take of that jacket and won't tell Mr. and Mrs. Cullen about what goes on beyond these walls. Understand?" I heard the man growl and slap the girls face. I was about to go teach his some manners before Carlisle held on to my arm. I calmed down a bit…..but I was still mad. "Yes sir." I heard her voice crack. I saw Hermione walk up to us and smile shyly. She had a red almost purple hand mark on her face. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said shyly as well. I wanted to ask what happened but something held me back. I don't know what is going on, but I don't like it.

Hello My Minions! How are you today? I have a couple questions and I would love to hear your answers in the reviews.

Should Harry, Sirius and Remus move next door?

Should she go to Hogwarts in 3rd year?

Should she eventually go out with Seth?

Love you my Minions!

Byee!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I wanted to update and let you know that this story is still running! Don't abandon me! LOLZ...but I am more than willing to accept reviews so I know you guys are like...there. And I REALLY need suggestions, and like badly! And PM me if it doesn't bother you too much...please? I need at least like 5 reviews before chapter 5(or is it 6?) But that is your assignment and goal in life; 5 reviews! Love you my beautiful minions!

Byee!

lovepandas9000


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 5_

Edward knelt down to Hermione's heath and stroked the place where the hand print on her cheek was and stroked it. "I'm fine." Hermione said rather quickly. Edward stepped back from the preteen and Esme spoke up. "Do you want to go to the park today?" Hermione Nodded excitedly and left with the large family to the park.

-Hermione's POV-

I couldn't even believe that she could even have this much fun. Jasper, Emmet, Edward and I were just playing football in this beautiful park. Boy it's hot; I should take my jacket off! I took of my green and black jacket and threw it on the side; unknowing I exposed a lot of bruises, welts and rashes. I saw everyone look at me with an open mouth and I looked down at my arms. I started to tear up; they don't want me. They think I am a freak; just like Joe tells me I am. I noticed I had tears running down my cheeks like waterfalls and Mr. Cullen ran over to me and hugged me tight. "Would you like to come home with us?" Carlisle said into my hair. I smiled and nodded. I got a family! Finally! I hugged him back; unknowing that the Cullen's were plotting revenge on Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6_

~Normal POV~

The Cullen's marched into the orphanage and demanded to have a little "chat" with their good old pal Joe who decided it's okay to treat this pre-teen this way; No big deal, No big deal. "Hermione, why don't you pack up your stuff?" Mr. Cullen asked the child; kneeling down so he wasn't looking down on her. "Sure!" Hermione said excitedly. She skipped to her and Josie's Bed and got her suitcase. "Are you leaving?" A small voice asked behind her. "Yeah; The Cullen's are very nice." Hermione said to 5 year old Josie. "Can you play a song before you go?" All the other little girls pleaded. Hermione got an acoustic guitar from the receptionist for her birthday and she was actually pretty good. And some of the children of Happy Smiles Home might even say that her voice, in general, was like an angel's from heaven itself. But she had to keep it really secret because Joe hated anything happy or musical. Bastard. "Ok; I don't see how that could be a problem." She said; pulling out a tan and brown guitar and began to sing.

(Have you ever heard the song, "Tear Drops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift? If you don't, look it up on YouTube...that is the song Hermione is singing. And I am not willing to put down the lyrics)

While she was singing, Joe barged in the door yelling at Hermione. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GRANGER?! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FREAK!" Then Joe lunged at her with a clenched fist; only to be pulled back by Jasper and Edward. Thank the Lord Jesus! Hermione, on the other hand, was terrified out of her mind. She grabbed her stuffed toy she has had since she got her; a blue whale named Bluesy, and clenched it to her chest. Esme rushed to her new daughter's side and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Hermione. You are okay." Esme comforted. Hermione tried to control her breathing while she shook like mad. Meanwhile; Emmet and Rosalie where talking with young Josie and thinking about adopting her. She's so cute! And sweet! Back to Hermione, Hermione was shaking with sobs. Carlisle reached down to Hermione and stroked her cheek. Josie walked over to Hermione and looked confused and terrified. "Mione?" She asked; sitting next to her. "I-I-I-I'M F-F-F-F-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-E, J-J-J-J-O-O-O-O-S-S-S-S-I-I-I-E-E-E, I-I-I-I'M U-U-U-U-S-S-S-S-E-E-E-E-D T-T-T-O-O I-I-T B-B-Y N-N-O-O-W-W." She stuttered as she tried to calm herself down. She started to focus on her breathing and it fortunately worked and tried to pick herself up from her bed with little success; falling back down. "We are going to take care of you, Hermione; Forever and Always." Carlisle promised to his new daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then a tall, dark skinned man walked through the door and smiled. "Don't you worry; we took Mr. Stewarts into custody. You can take your daughter home." He smiled. "Is it alright if we take Josie also, Dad?" Rosalie asked her adoptive father. "Ok…..we will work out a room for her." Josie smiled and hugged Hermione and hugged Hermione hugged her back. Josie is coming home with me! Yay! Hermione now has something she has always wanted; a family.

Hello my extravagant minions! Sorry for not updating in so long. (Don't hurt me!) But, next chapter we will be looking at Josie's and Hermione's Rooms and a certain raven haired boy and his family enter the neighborhood and Seth and Jared have new…friends? Oh well! I will leave you with suspense (Evilly laughing)

Love you my extravagant minions!

Byee!


	8. Chapter 8

-Authors Note- IMPORTANT! MUST READ! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!

I just realized you have no Idea how Josie looks or any of her backstory so here is a little information about her;

Josephine (Josie) Rain Grayson had a loving family and her parents adored the brown haired, blue eyed girl. She is a lover of animals, loves the snow, loves life in general, very care free and very (and I mean VERY) girly. But on a December night, her parents went to the grocery store and never came back. It was revealed they died by a vicious murder and Josie was distraught. The locket that her mother gave her 4 hours prior and her unicorn, Lucy, became more valuable that morning she learned the news. And the saddest part about it, she had nobody left. So, Happy Smiles Home for Young Children took her in. Tearjerker, I know I'm sorry, but we needed a backstory for her also! Oh…Here is a picture of her. You better be happy with it because I felt like a complete creeper looking at pictures of young children…

Decide what you want Josie's Room to look like in the reviews:

Selection 1:http

Selection 2: .

Selection 3: . /-efhmftTIlVw/TwHFmFfTL9I/AAAAAAAACrM/YheLmsvgUZM/s640/Little+Girls+bedroom-+

Selection 4: .

Selection 5: .

I had trouble finding Hermione's bedroom so I am going to have you decide in the reviews before I give any details about it.

Selection 1. 

Selection 2.  . 

Selection 3. 

Selection 4.  . /-uFFahmlI41Y/TwM5geHYy3I/AAAAAAAAC-U/aRC_8mrHzts/s640/teen+girls+bedroom+designs+ 

And Finally…

Selection 5. 

And heads up; Harry is gay in this Fanfiction… I thought it would be awesome if Harry was Hermione's best gay friend, you know? So of course there is going to be some Drarry action (Yay!) and this is also a Wolfstar (Like all my other Fanfictions) So giving you a heads up before you give me flames (Which I highly believe is going to happen)

Oh and before I forget I need to ask you something; Should Sirius, Remus and Harry be friends with the Cullen's or enemies? I had this Idea of their family (Sirius, Remus and Harry) are accepted into the Cullen household and be this big, happy family. But I can also see them not accepting them because of suspicions. And if you want me to find a couple of selections for Harry's room I have no problem with that. And another thing; should Hermione's house change and if it should; what house should it be? I have a gut feeling to put her in Ravenclaw….but I don't know yet.

I'm still working on the 7th chapter so I think I will get off ;)

Love you my minions!

Byee!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 7_

_A/N: Since I haven't updated in a while; I have a lot of surprises and a long ass chapter for my lovely minions…..see you at the bottom._

-Hermione's POV-

When Josie and I were in the car on the way home (It feels foreign saying that word; home. I will eventually get used to it) I couldn't help but thinking that I have a family! People that love me! I was disturbed out of my thoughts when the car stopped in front a HUGE house. Like, seriously, are these people rocket scientists? We stepped out of the car. "Welcome Home Girls!" Emmet said as he scooped Josie up into his arms. Josie giggled and relaxed into his arms. Carlisle draped an arm on my shoulders and hugged me. "What do you think, Mione?" I smiled at him. "First thing I see that Josie's nickname has caught on quite quickly…" I was interrupted by him chuckling. "And second thing is that I am really excited." I said as he rubbed my shoulders. "I'm glad; do you want to see your new room?" He asked. I nodded my head excitedly and we entered the house. Sweet Baby Jesus these people are rocket scientists! "Upstairs you will find a door with a sign with your name on it and that will be your room." I nodded eagerly and hugged him. "Thank You for everything." I said. He hugged back eagerly and smiled. "You are welcome." I smiled as he stroked my hair before I adventured off to see my new room. I saw a pink and black sign that said; 'Hermione Jean's Room' and I smiled and opened the door to be astounded. The whole room seemed to be themed around the bed spread and It had a walk in closet full, and I mead FULL of dresses, shirts, jeans, heels, sneakers, underwear and bras, skirts, sweaters, coats and a whole bunch of designer clothing. Yay. I never was the type of person to dress up fancy for anything so this should be a whole new thing to me. There was a huge bookshelf full of Shakesphere and young teen novel books that I'm sure to read sometime soon. There was a bedside table next to my bed with a lamp and an alarm clock. There was also a desk with notebook, pens and paper on the corner of the desk, a lamp and an iPhone 6, Apple iMac, iPad mini, iPod touch 5th generation and cases for all of them. Yep, these people are rocket scientists; why am I surprised? There was mounted a 50 inch plasma on the wall in front of my bed and a bunch of DVD's and a DVD player. I also saw a guitar stand next to my dresser which, of course, was plumb full of clothes. Next to the desk was a make-up table and LOADS of make-up and hair care things and a note that said, "I thought a teen girl needed some make-up and chic clothes. Welcome to the family. ~Alice." I smiled a set the note back down onto the table. I smiled and made a mental note to thank Alice later. I heard a knock on the door and saw Carlisle at the entrance of it. "Do you like…" Before he could finish his sentence, I tackled him with an enormous hug and squeezed onto him tight. "I take it you like it?" He chuckled as he gave back the hug eagerly. "Now let's go outside; it's a beautiful day outside." He said pulling back. "Okay; let me get a book and a blanket so I can read outside." I said and Carlisle nodded. "Welcome home, Mione." I smiled at my 'new' nickname and grabbed a book and blanket to go read outside. I walked outside to see all my new brothers and sisters and Josie playing football in the yard. I smiled at the scene and found a tree out by the lake and decided to read there. I found that I grabbed the book 'Romeo and Juliet' and started to read. I found that it was immersed into the book when I heard footsteps come from a distance. I looked up to see a boy my age with raven black hair and emerald green eyes and a large black dog. "Hi!" I greeted cheerfully. He smiled shyly and sighed. "Want to sit next to me? I don't mind." I told him. "Sure, I would like that." He answered as he sat on the blanket; followed by the dog. "Oh my gosh; your dog is adorable." I cooed as I scratched behind his ear. The dog barked and wagged his tail. The boy chuckled. "This is Padfoot." He introduced. "Hey Padfoot." I greeted as the dog barked again. "I never got your name." He said. "Hermione Granger; yours?" I asked. "Harry Potter." He said. "Nice to meet you, Harry." I said to him. "Are you the Cullen's new daughter that they took in?" He asked. "Yeah; I'm glad to." I admitted. "I never had met my parents either so I know how you feel." He said. I smiled sadly and sighed. "My parents left me on the steps of that orphanage when I was not even a month old; I guess they had better things to do than love me." I said shyly as Padfoot whined and nudged his head into my hand. I giggled and continued to pet the silly dog. "My parents were murdered by a very evil man and I was first sent to my aunt and uncles…." He was interrupted by Padfoot growling. "Then 4 months ago, my twin sister, Riley, and I were rescued by our godfathers; Remus and Sirius. Then we moved to a big house a couple of yards from here and I have to admit; I pretty damn happy." He finished. From that moment on, Harry and I were Best Friends. We talked about stuff and played 20 questions to learn about each other. We were on our eighth question and we were dying of laughter. "Okay; Chicks or Guys?" I asked him. "Guys; you?" He asked. "Guys." I said and we bursted into a fit of giggles. Padfoot stared at us like he was saying, "WTF are you doing?" I laughed and scratched behind the dog's ears. "I think Padfoot made a new friend." Another voice came from behind us. I looked up to see a tall man with sandy brown hair and kind warm eyes and a girl our age that had long wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes; that I presumed to be Harry's sister. "Hey guys!" Harry said as she sat down next to him and Padfoot moved to put his head onto her lap. "Hello; you must be Harry's sister, I'm Hermione Granger." I said as the tall man sucked in a breath and I held out my hand. "Hi I'm Riley and this is my uncle, Remus." She introduced. "Hi Remus…" I looked at him and noticed he was a little pale. "Are you okay?" I asked; clearly worried. For some reason, he looked really familiar. "Yeah, I'm okay." He said as he breathed a shaky breath and put a smile on his face. I heard Edward come forward with Bella and notice the new friends I have made. "Make new friends, Mione?" He asked. "Yeah; this is Riley, Remus and Harry." I introduced. "Okay well dinner is soon; so be prepared." He said with a warm smile. "Okay!" All the sudden, Padfoot got up and ran off somewhere. "Where did Padfoot go?" I asked really confused. "Oh he does that all the time don't worry." Harry said. We all heard a man walk up to us and I turned around to see a man shorter than Remus with black hair up to his shoulders and bluish-greyish eyes. I smiled at the man and he smiled back. "I'm Sirius." He said. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." I said. He nodded. "How about you invite them to dinner, Mione?" I heard Carlisle ask walking up to us. "Would you?" I asked Harry while bouncing up and down. "Sure!" He laughed and all of them nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go up to my room; Harry, Riley want to come?" I asked. They both nodded and we walked up to the house.

~Normal POV~

Remus stared at the girl in shock. It has been 12, almost 13, years since she had seen her. Sirius put a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "You okay, Moony?" He asked. "My Baby Girl." He said at almost a whisper.

Hello my brilliant minions! Surprised you with Remus, didn't I? It was an idea that came up to my head one day and I couldn't resist. Sorry I couldn't include Seth and Jared in this chapter; I wanted them to come in a later chapter. But, I have decided that the Cullen's and the Black-Lupin-Potter's are going to be fast friends. And, also, there _should_ be a poll on my profile that will have decided which house Hermione will be in. I'm tied between Hufflepuff (My house if you didn't know) and Ravenclaw (Which makes a whole lot more sense). Oh and I got another Idea…..Seth goes to Hogwarts also! I have already decided he is a Hufflepuff but if you have a different idea let me know! And (Sorry for stupid rambling; I feel sympathy for you minions) here is the bed set I used for Hermione's room.

. 

And if you are reading "The Broken Hearted" I am still working on it! Don't flip out! But, I really need ideas how the Cullen's are going to break to the girls they're vampires…..help please? I really am clueless on how to do that. I love you my brilliant minions!

Byee!


End file.
